


What Happy Wall Is This?

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written 21 April 2006 in response to <a href="http://dracofiend.livejournal.com/profile">dracofiend</a>'s prompt of <i>Harry/Snape: jealous!Harry. Maybe Snape seems to be too friendly with another man...maybe Snape seems to be losing interest...</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	What Happy Wall Is This?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dracofiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracofiend/gifts).



> Written 21 April 2006 in response to [dracofiend](http://dracofiend.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Harry/Snape: jealous!Harry. Maybe Snape seems to be too friendly with another man...maybe Snape seems to be losing interest..._.

Harry wanted lycanthropy to be cured, but he was beginning to suspect that Severus had come to view Remus as more than a test subject. 

His jealousy grew, making him lose his patience for the long hours he now spent alone and the lack of early morning sex to which he had become accustomed.

When Severus entered their bedchamber next, therefore, Harry seized him and threw him against the wall, ignoring Severus' consternation and divesting them both of their clothing before casting the necessary spells.

"I like it better when you use your fingers, you impatient brat," Severus said, after.


End file.
